Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where protect bars are formed on an outer surface of a side portion in a projecting manner along a circumferential direction of the tire, and inclined grooves which are inclined in directions opposite to each other with respect to a tire radial direction are alternately formed on the protect bars at intervals in the tire circumferential direction (see Japanese patent 4367869, for example).
Further, as another pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a plurality of projections are formed on a buttress portion along a tire circumferential direction, and the projections are formed such that a projection size of the projections is decreased toward one side of the tire circumferential direction (see JP 2010-188975 A, for example).
However, in neither one of these pneumatic tires, the protection of the side portion when a tire chain is mounted on the pneumatic tire is taken into account. Further, when a vehicle travels on a bad road, mud or the like intrudes into grooves formed in the projection. When a state where mud intrudes into the groove or the like is kept, traction property of the tire is deteriorated. However, neither of these pneumatic tires taken into consideration a point of easily discharging intruded mud or the like (mud discharging property).